


In the Airship

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Robbie tries to get rid of Sportacus by posing as a beautiful woman. It doesn't go how he plans.





	In the Airship

Robbie had had a plan when this started. He was wearing a red dress and black wig with a full face of make up. His plan was to get Sportacus to want him. Then, when it came time for Sportacus to do a little more, he was going to tell the hero to meet him in a far away location that would be a trap. Once he was there, Robbie would only have to use his new invention on him. Then, the hero would never even remember that Lazytown existed.

That plan hadn't really worked. He was seated next to Sportacus on a park bench where they had been looking up at the stars. The hand running up his thigh told him that Sportacus was wanting to move things a little faster than anticipated. Also, if the hand didn't stop moving upward, he was going to have a little explaining to do.

"A little excited, are we?" Robbie asked, his voice high pitched. He grabbed Sportacus's hand and held it.

"Well, you are a beautiful woman, Robin." Sportacus responded, a purr in his voice. He reached over with his spare hand and flicked a strand of hair off of the fake breasts that Robbie had shoved into the dress. Robbie swallowed hard as the elf shifted closer to him, his hip pressed firmly against the others.

"If you're in that much of a rush, maybe we could meet up somewhere, and... have a little fun." Robbie winked at him suggestively. His breathing hitched when Sportacus leaned closer.

"Or we could have our fun right here." Sportacus leaned close enough that his breathing tickled Robbie's lower lip. "Everyone is asleep in town. No one would know." This time, he closed the distance between them. He hummed, sending a tingle through Robbie's soft lips. Robbie kissed him back and ran his hands over the hard muscle of his chest.  
  
Sportacus's mouth moved to press soft kisses over Robbie's jaw line and to his ear lobe. He nipped lightly at his ear and sighed, sending a tingle down Robbie's spine.

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." Sportacus whispered. Despite himself, Robbie could feel his arousal coming on.

"Really?" He asked, his voice betraying him for a moment. Sportacus backed away just enough to look Robbie in the eyes. Robbie cleared his throat before trying again. "Really?" He asked, his voice a much higher pitch. Sportacus kissed him again, his hand running back up Robbie's thigh. Robbie groaned, getting more turned on by the minute. He needed to end this soon or else Sportacus was going to find him out. Either by his hand drifting a little too far or by the fact that his female date was starting to get an erection.

"If you aren't comfortable here, we could go up to my airship."

"Or we could take your airship to a special little place I have planned," Robbie kissed Sportacus playfully. He still may be able to pull this off.

"Are you sure that you can get up there with those heels on?" Sportacus asked after the two of them had stood up. Robbie made an unsure noise. The elf ducked a little lower and threw Robbie over his shoulder, his hand gripping the other man's ass.

"Wow!" Robbie exclaimed, his voice betraying him again. He adjusted his wig before Sportacus gave his ass a gentle slap. "A little handsy there, aren't we?" He asked, his voice still not sounding feminine. Sportacus laughed before craning his head to kiss Robbie's side.

"I like when you let your voice show." Robbie froze. Was his cover blown?

"Well, most people say that it isn't really womanly." He tried to disguise his voice again, but was having a harder time now.

"I don't think you should worry about that." Sportacus started carrying him towards the airship before calling for the ladder. His cover couldn't have been blown if Sportacus still seemed to have every intention of fucking him senseless. The hand that was gripping his ass up the back of the dress told him that. Soon, they were headed up the ladder to the airship.

Sportacus sat him down, once they were inside. The height difference between them was only exaggerated by the heels that Robbie had decided to wear. That didn't stop Sportacus from grabbing him by the waist pulling him into a deep kiss before moving to his neck.

"Sh-shouldn't we get going?" Robbie asked, slowly losing himself. Sportacus pushed Robbie backwards onto the bed before putting his knees on either side of Robbie's waist. The bulge pushing against Robbie's belly was enough to tell him that Sportacus was more than ready right now.

"We'll go if you do something for me." Oh god. What did he want? Did he want a blow job to tide him over before they got there?

"W-what?" Robbie groaned when Sportacus twisted his hips and rubbed against Robbie's crotch.

"Take off the wig, Robbie." Sportacus ordered.

"I-I'm not Robbie. I'm Robin." It was his final attempt at keeping his plan. He nearly yelled when Sportacus pressed his tight ass against Robbie's dick and rubbed against it. "Ah ah. Okay, okay, okay." He grabbed the wig on his head and threw it away. "Alright, it's a trick. Just get off, Sportatease!"

Sportacus smirked before shifting back slightly. Robbie leaned farther forward when he thought the elf was going to get off of him. Instead, Sportacus stopped short before shoving the villain's shoulders into the mattress. With a quick movement, Sportacus had ripped the fake breasts out of the dress and had his hands running over Robbie's body.

"I never said I wanted to stop," Sportacus said, leaning over the villain. He palmed Robbie's dick through the thin material making him buck up against him. "From the feeling of this, neither do you." Robbie looked at him with almost pleading eyes. Sportacus leaned down to press their lips together, slipping his tongue inside. He lifted one of his knees from beside Robbie to between his legs and against his groin.

Robbie moaned and tried to find any friction he could against the hero's thigh. His moan turned into an exasperated groan when Sportacus held his hips down with his hands. He could practically hear the smirk at his ear. Sportacus pulled away and stood at the end of the bed.

"Lets get you a little more comfortable, first," he said, grabbing at Robbie's ankles. He shifted his fingers to slip under the band holding Robbie's heels on. With a quick movement, he flicked them both away before leaning down, Robbie's ankles over his shoulders. He slid his hands down Robbie legs until he could grab the underwear underneath. He pulled at the briefs until they were all the way down the man's legs.  
  
Sportacus threw them away before leaning back down to his villain. The dress was the only thing keeping him from seeing Robbie, and it wasn't doing a very good job anymore. Sportacus went to remove that as well but was stopped by a foot against his shoulder.

"What about you? Am I the only one getting naked?" Robbie asked. It worked a little better than he had anticipated. Sportacus stripped down quickly, giving Robbie all the view he could ever hope for. "That's more like it." Robbie said. His eyes trailing down toned muscles to a large cock that was ready to go.

"Take the dress off," Sportacus ordered.

"You don't like being out of control, do you?" Robbie asked. Sportacus gave him a hard look that sent a chill down his spine. Robbie did as he was told and pulled the rest of his clothes off over his head and chucked them away. Sportacus made a noise that sounded like a growl before crawling back on top of the villain.

Robbie's legs were up over the hero's shoulders while Sportacus's hands gripped his ass. Robbie moaned slightly at the feeling of a finger at his entrance. He nipped at Sportacus's jaw to try to get him to moved a little quicker. He was rewarded with the hero moving to French him again while his finger pressed inside and probed around. Robbie bucked wildly when Sportacus found a sensitive spot.

Sportacus laughed against Robbie's lips before slipping in a second finger inside. It joined the first at rubbing against Robbie's prostate and at working him open. Robbie moaned loudly when Sportacus added a third finger to the mix.

"Stop teasing me," Robbie groaned.

"What's that? Tease you a little more?" Sportacus said, leaning down to press his lips against Robbie's shoulder and lick up the side of his neck. Growing tired of the playing, Robbie let his own hands wander, sliding his agile fingers over Sportacus's sensitive nipples. This got a gasp from the elf. Speaking of elf, Robbie wondered if those ears were sensitive.

Robbie reached up and ran a finger over the tip of one of the pointed ears and pulling at it lightly. The noise that Sportacus made was enough to tell him what he needed to know. He pulled the hero's head closer to him and licked around the edges of his ears. He groaned when he felt the fingers exit him. Then, they were replaced by something a bit more sizable.

"E-easy," Robbie gasped. He felt like he'd been impaled. Sportacus had moved into him completely without warning. The hero gave him a second to adjust, moving in and out slightly until Robbie was shifting along with him. There was a look of bliss on the villain's face.

"You like that?"

"Oh shut up," Robbie said. Sportacus gave a chuckle before speeding up a little. He gave a few moans himself as Robbie clenched and unclenched around him. So, Sportacus moved faster and harder, hitting Robbie's prostrate each time. Robbie gripped the sheets below him until his knuckles were white. His head dipped back while his eyes shut tight. Mews slipped past his lips as electricity seemed to flow through him.

Sportacus felt himself getting close. He hoped that Robbie wasn't too far either. He let his hand slip around his villain's member and stroke him slowly. The contrast between the fast pumping and slow stroke on his dick sent Robbie over the edge. He came onto his belly while Sportacus followed suit inside of him. The elf pulled out before falling forward onto the other man.

"You still want me out of town?" Sportacus asked, his arms around the villain.

"If you keep doing that, I might let you stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is stupid, but i wanted to try writing something like this.


End file.
